I don't want help
by lilpip
Summary: Frodo never asks for the help of anyone, and doesn't want it. But he will need it a lot in this story!
1. It begins

Arthur's note: My first fanfiction, hold with me here.  
  
--I do not own LOTR or any of its characters--  
  
~*~ Up, slowly up the snowy slope of Caradhras, the ice-cold wind biting at the fellowship cruelly as they went.  
  
Gandalf lead, with Gimli directly behind him, next came Boromir and then the three hobbits, and bringing up the rear was Aragorn with Legolas leading the chocolate brown pony Bill.  
  
With the never-ending wind blowing violently and the snow that had begun to come down two hours ago and had still not ceased, the hobbits were miserable.  
  
Pippin looked back at the two older hobbits stumbling in the snow behind him and Merry. He called Frodo's name softly, to see if he would respond at all, but to no avail. Not even a glance up from him, Frodo seemed to pre- occupied trying to keep warm to pay him any heed. His fair skin was extremely pale, his whole body shivering violently.  
  
Sam looked up to Pippin's quiet calls, and Pippin nodded to Frodo and Sam instantly understood. He put his hand to Frodo's chin and lifted it up so he and Pippin could see.  
  
Merry had also heard Pippin's calls, and was watching silently.  
  
Frodo looked at Sam, politely puzzled. All three hobbits took a good look at him, but could find nothing very wrong, so Sam gave Frodo a small smile and let go.  
  
Only Aragorn and Legolas seemed to notice the small hobbit's actions.  
  
Legolas tapped Aragorn on the back lightly, and he slowed to walk next to him.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas hissed in his ear, "The hobbits cannot go on in such terrible weather. We must turn back!"  
  
Aragorn gave a sigh. "Gandalf will never turn back, you know that."  
  
"We must try! At least try!" Legolas said desperately.  
  
Aragorn took one look at his distressed friend and gave another sigh. "Alright, I will."  
  
He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Gandalf! We need to turn back! The hobbits cannot go through this, we need to turn back!"  
  
The wizard turned and yelled back stubbornly, "No! As long as we can walk, we will keep going!"  
  
"But-"Aragorn tried to protest but was cut off by Gandalf.  
  
"No!" He yelled down the slope, and turned back to the snow covered path and started to walk again.  
  
Legolas gave a sigh of despair and continued on, it was a slim hope anyway.  
  
Frodo had been taking the wind and snow quietly, not complaining at all. He had only been keeping his attention on keeping warm when two voices brought him out of his reverie.  
  
"Gandalf, we need to turn back! The hobbits cannot go through this, we need to turn back!" Aragorn was yelling behind him.  
  
He stopped with the rest of the company and looked up to see Gandalf turn around and yell back, "No! As long as we can walk, we will keep going!"  
  
Frodo groaned inwardly, stubborn wizard!  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!" And with that, the subject was closed and they started walking again.  
  
Frodo had never been so cold in his life, except for maybe when he had been stabbed by the Morgul Blade. A shudder ran through his body at the thought of it. He sighed as he walked up the steep slope of Caradhras, knowing nothing could change Gandalf's mind.  
  
~*~ They walked on for many hours, wet and cold. Finally Gandalf called for a stop, and they set up camp. It was hours into the night, and it was pitch black, no one but Legolas could see but a few feet in front of themselves.  
  
As Frodo was rolling his bedroll out next to Sam's, Gandalf held his staff out before him and muttered a few incoherent words. In a second, the head of Gandalf's staff glowed a dim blue, just enough to be able to see things around them.  
  
After a few pieces of bread and dry fruit each ("Are you sure this is dinner!?" Pippin said exasperatedly to Sam as he looked disappointedly at his own food.), the company lay down to go to sleep, Gimli on watch.  
  
Frodo tried and tried again to get to sleep, but for some reason he just couldn't, so he sat in the middle of his bedroll gazing into the blackness of the night.  
  
Sam had been awakened by Frodo's restlessness, and watched silently as his master sat up and gazed into nothing, deep in silence.  
  
But then, Frodo became extremely still and alert, his morning-glory eyes and leaf shaped ears trying to detect something. He silently looked around slowly, hoping he was wrong in what he was hearing.  
  
But he was right. He could faintly hear a soft pitter patter, pitter patter, among the rocks about 28 feet away from their camp.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo was startled out of his reverie by a hesitant voice behind him, and turned his gaze to see Sam watching him closely. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"  
  
Frodo paused for a moment, surveying Sam and wondering if he should tell him.  
  
"Nothing Sam, go back to sleep." Frodo replied steadily.  
  
Sam gave Frodo a searching look, trying to find something out, but got nothing from those soft and shielding eyes. Finally he nodded with a sigh and lay down and fell asleep only a short time later.  
  
After listening for several minutes and hearing nothing, Frodo finally gave up and also went to sleep.  
  
-To be continued- 


	2. Unwanted help

A/N- This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me. Read and review please.  
  
-I do not own LOTR or any of its characters-  
  
At dawn, he was awoken by Sam shaking his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Sorry sir, but we're getting' ready to go, and we can't leave you behind, can we?" He gave Frodo a smile, and stood and walked over to Bill and started brushing him.  
  
Frodo gave a small groan and started to pack his things. When they finally started off, he only had one thought on his mind, what was that thing last night?  
  
It sounded like a hobbit, with those soft steps. But no, Frodo shook his head, it couldn't have been! A hobbit wouldn't be following them! Then what could it have been? No other creature he knew of made that sound when it walked.  
  
He shook his head again, knowing he would never figure it out. Should he tell the others? No. No, no no! He couldn't bring more worry to Gandalf, especially when he wasn't even sure he had heard it, he could have imagined it, couldn't he?  
  
Frodo let a sigh. Too many questions! He finally let the subject fall.  
  
For three hours they walked, until Pippin was starting to complain that his feet would fall off if he didn't have a rest. Gandalf let out a sigh of exasperation, but let them take a rest.  
  
Where they rested, there was an overhand on the cliff, so they could stay out of the snow that was still drifting down slowly. There was about 18 feet of path where there was no overhang before reaching the edge.  
  
Frodo sat down in the cold snow with a soft groan, and Sam did the same next to him.  
  
Sam had been watching Frodo grow colder and paler by the day, and also saw a few other things. Sam knew that Frodo had been thinking hard, having a mental battle within him about something. He needed to know.  
  
Sam got up and walked over to where Merry and Pippin were stretching out their short aching legs in the snow.  
  
"Um, Merry?" He hesitated to ask. Merry looked up to him with mild curiosity, as did Pippin.  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
Sam sat down next to Merry, choosing his words carefully. "Well, last night, when everyone was asleep, Mr. Frodo seemed to have some trouble getting' ta sleep. He woke me up, but didn't seem to notice. He sat there, just staring into the night, and I watched him. He seemed alright, but then he went all still and started looking around for something. He seemed tense, as if he knew something was happening and we didn't."  
  
Merry and Pippin both sat listening silently, and when he had finished, Merry sat in silent thought, his brow furrowed. He stayed like that for a moment, and then looked at Sam a bit uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Sam. I doubt anything is out there, maybe it's just him. How could he have heard something that you didn't?" Merry said, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Merry. That's why I came here. You're his cousin, ask him what happened." Sam said.  
  
"But Sam," Merry and Sam both started at the small voice of Pippin. "I am also his cousin, and I know him very well. He will never tell us, he is a very stubborn hobbit, and likes to keep things to himself; he is very good at that."  
  
"We've got to try, it looks like it's been buggin' him all mornin'." Sam said, a note of desperation and plea in his voice.  
  
He looked over to where Frodo sat, staring out into nothing silently. Merry and Pippin followed his gaze, and in seeing him, nodded silently.  
  
They got to their feet and silently walked over to where Frodo was now standing outside of the overhang, pack leaning against the cliff wall.  
  
He started when Sam touched his shoulder lightly, and turned around to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces.  
  
Legolas, wondering what had happened to Pippin's complaining about food, looked around and finally came to a stop on the group of hobbits. He smiled in amusement, he had never seen Pippin look so serious. He silently went back to talking to Gimli about archery and axes.  
  
"What's going on, Frodo?" Merry asked quietly, lowering his arms. Pippin and Sam did the same and the four hobbits sat down in a small circle.  
  
"What do you mean, Merry?" Frodo asked innocently, trying to look politely puzzled.  
  
"Don't give me that look Frodo, what happened last night?" Merry asked sternly.  
  
"No, I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Frodo said quietly.  
  
"Frodo, tell us! We know you heard something last night, tell us!" Merry said, giving Frodo a small glare.  
  
"No." Frodo said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes." The three hobbits chimed.  
  
"I won't tell you anything of what I heard last night. I'm not even sure I heard it!" Frodo said stubbornly.  
  
"Frodo please, tell us. We've got to know what's troubling you. And if something is following us, Gandalf needs to know." Pippin said quietly.  
  
Frodo sighed. "I can't."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you are going to tell us, you have to." Sam said softly, but sternly.  
  
"Sam, I know what I have and don't have to do. And this I-" He suddenly stopped and grew still, listening to something only he and Legolas could hear. A soft, creaking noise. What was that?  
  
"Frodo? What is it?" Merry whispered fearfully. Frodo and the other hobbits stood up slowly and silently, and Frodo listened silently to the creaking noise, which seemed to be growing louder. Then, a roaring noise. It grew to the point that the whole fellowship could hear it. They all froze and listened intently.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Avalanche!" He cried, just as a ton of snow fell on top of the four hobbits form the edge of the hangover under which the rest of the fellowship stood in horror.  
  
The four hobbits didn't even have time to draw breath to give a cry before they were hit with snow and saw nothing but white.  
  
-To be continued- 


	3. Awake

-I do not own LOTR or any of the characters-  
  
The fellowship watched in horror as the hobbits were buried in white snow, and taken who knows where.  
  
Finally the snow stopped falling, and the fellowship was left speechless. Four hobbits had just been there, trying to persuade a stubborn hobbit to tell them something, and then they were gone.  
  
Gandalf snapped into action. "Well, let's start looking for them!" Everyone nodded and started digging up loose snow in search of the hobbits.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin slowly became aware of a dull throbbing in his head. It grew to a harsh point after a while, and, groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around him, he saw many unfamiliar things. He seemed to be on a wide ledge, covered in new powdered snow. Wait a minute, that wasn't right, he had just been with the fellowship! Awareness slowly dawned on him as he remembered what had just happened.  
  
Pippin gasped, where was Frodo, Merry, and Sam?  
  
Just then, a soft groan erupted from under a small pile of snow beside him, and Sam slowly emerged, covered in fluffy white snow. He looked around in high confusion.  
  
"Where-" He gasped, also realizing what had just happened.  
  
He looked at Pippin then around the ledge they were on, then back at Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, where's Mr. Merry and Mr. Frodo?" He asked urgently.  
  
Pippin's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Oh, I don' know Sam! We have to find them!" With that, both Sam and Pippin made to get up and look for them, when a pile of snow moved next to them. Pippin and Sam turned to the pile of snow to see Merry emerging from it, rubbing his throbbing head.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin said excitedly, jumping up and hugging his cousin. "Your alright!"  
  
"Yes, Pippin, I am. And are you?" Merry asked quietly.  
  
Pippin nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
Merry looked around in the swirling snow and noticed something was wrong. There was one hobbit missing.  
  
"Sam, where is Frodo?" Merry asked hesitantly.  
  
Sam's eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't have any idea, Mr. Merry! We've got to find him!" With that said, they searched the small shelf for Frodo.  
  
"Sam! Pippin!" Merry cried franticly. "Over here! Quick!"  
  
Sam and Pippin raced over to where Merry was standing next a large rock next to the edge, next to a small dark figure on the ground right next to it.  
  
Merry turned the figure onto its back and found with horror that it was Frodo. Frodo's face was the color of a sheet, and for some reason the snow around his head was dark red.  
  
Merry felt Frodo's dark curls and found, with a sharp pang of distress, that Frodo had a large gash on the side of his head, and blood was steadily gushing from it, matting his curls and running down the side of his face and onto his cloths and the ground.  
  
When he found this gash, Merry recoiled slightly, bringing fingers to his eyes. His fingers were covered in dark red blood. Sam and Pippin saw this, and both gasped audibly.  
  
"Come on, we have to do something." Merry said. And, gathering Frodo into his arms, he started back to the back of the shelf where they had first woken up.  
  
But when he took the first step, Frodo's eyelids snapped open and he cried out in pain.  
  
Merry nearly dropped him in shock. Frodo's face was twisted in pain, his morning-glory eyes staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Shhhh, now Frodo. We're going to take care of you." Merry tried to assure, but was betrayed by the tears running down his and all of the hobbit's faces.  
  
He walked softly to the cliff wall, trying not to jostle Frodo to much.  
  
When he finally got there, he set Frodo down on his back gently and sat down on one side of him, with the other two hobbits on his other side.  
  
"What hurts, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing." Frodo replied stubbornly, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Oh, stop being so stubborn, Frodo! Tell us what hurts!" Pippin cried in exasperation.  
  
"I'm f-" Frodo and the other hobbits looked up as they heard a cry from above them.  
  
They could just see, through the swirling snow, the figure of a man leaning over the side and crying out; "Frodo! Pippin! Sam! Merry!" repeatedly.  
  
Frodo immediately recognized that voice. "We're down here, Legolas!" He yelled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Are you ok?" he yelled.  
  
"Uh, no." Merry yelled back uncertainly. Was he kidding!?  
  
The shape disappeared, and came back after a moment.  
  
"We're going to get you!" It yelled.  
  
Relief beyond all measures came with those words, to the hobbits.  
  
Assured that they would soon be rescued, Frodo let the blackness take him as he passed out.  
  
-To be continued- 


	4. Coming to help

-I do not own LOTR, or any of its characters-  
  
~*~  
  
After searching through the snow around them for a while, Legolas noticed familiar voices, coming from below them at the edge!  
  
He ran to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. He could see a snowy shelf about 15 feet below him. He searched it wildly for any signs of movement. There. He saw three figures by the edge of the shelf, one of them picking up another. He flinched as he heard a cry of pain from the now awake hobbit in the other's arms.  
  
He heard the soft murmur of reassuring voices, trying to calm-Frodo!?  
  
"Shhh now, Frodo. We're going to take care of you." It sounded like Merry's voice.  
  
He saw the three hobbits walk back to the cliff side and set the seemingly hurt one down and sit beside him.  
  
"What hurts, Mr. Frodo?" Sam. Legolas smiled despite the circumstances. Sam was always saying Mr. before every name.  
  
"Nothing." He heard Frodo reply stubbornly. Legolas chuckled silently. So stubborn!  
  
"Oh, stop being so stubborn, Frodo! Tell us what hurts!" Pippin cried exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm f-" Frodo stopped as Legolas yelled to them.  
  
"Frodo! Pippin! Sam! Merry!" Legolas yelled. He could almost feel the relief running through the small hobbits' bodies just then.  
  
"We're down here, Legolas!" He heard Frodo yell to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Merry replied.  
  
"Are they ok?" Aragorn asked from behind him. The rest of the fellowship was behind him, waiting with anxiousness written clearly on their features.  
  
"No. Pippin Sam and Merry seem ok, but Frodo." He paused. "I don't know how badly he is hurt." He paused and looked over the shelf again.  
  
"We're going to get you!" And with that said, Legolas saw Frodo go limp and fall into unconsciousness.  
  
He turned to the rest of the fellowship. "What can we do to get to them?" he asked.  
  
The five remaining fellowship stayed in thoughtful silence for a long time. What could they do to get back to the hobbits? An idea struck Legolas.  
  
"We will make a rope out of the blankets. The shelf is only about 15 feet below us, and we have many blankets!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Legolas, that could work." Gandalf said.  
  
Gimli went over to their packs and gathered some blankets and got to work stripping them and braiding a few strips together. The rest went over and helped too.  
  
After about a half hour they had a bunch of braided strips of blanket, they tied each together in a special knot that Legolas taught them how to do, and were finally finished with the makeshift rope.  
  
"Legolas, you're going down, since you're the lightest of us five." Aragorn said, holding out one end of the makeshift rope to Legolas, the other in his hand. "We're going to lower you down, and you're going to get the Hobbits and bring them back up here." Legolas took the end of the rope that was offered to him and went to the edge. The four still standing away from the edge took hold of the rope as Legolas slid carefully down to the hobbits.  
  
~*~  
  
-To be continued-  
  
Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I've still got a bit of a ways to go, and I'll be adding chapters whenever I can. Read and review please. Give me some suggestions on what you want, and don't, and how to make this better. ^^ 


	5. Kill the elvessss!

The fifth chapter is now up! Have fun reading it!  
  
-I do not own LOTR, or any of its characters-  
  
~*~  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Wake up, Frodo!" Frodo was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder and calling out his name.  
  
He opened bleary eyes and when they came into focus he saw Legolas bending over him, a look of high concern and worry on his face. He saw the hobbits sitting on the other side of him, watching Legolas' every movement.  
  
"Frodo, can you hear me?" Legolas asked.  
  
Frodo nodded, and gasped when that sent a small rush of pain throughout his head.  
  
Legolas put his hand to his head, gently touching his wound. Frodo relaxed a bit as the pain subsided a little.  
  
"Frodo, you have a sprained ankle and a big cut on the side of your head, does anything else hurt?" Legolas asked.  
  
Frodo thought for a moment, trying to figure out an answer to the question. Quietly he shook his head no. He sat up, ignoring the slight dizziness that ailed him. He waited until that passed, and then spoke.  
  
"No, I'm feeling better. How did you get here?"  
  
Legolas smiled and pointed up. Frodo followed his line of pointing and found a rope, hand-made out of stripped and braided blankets. Frodo nodded approvingly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, we better go back up the others are waiting for us." Legolas said, grinning.  
  
Frodo got up, holding onto the side of the wall for support. A large throbbing pain was growing in his left ankle, and pain shot up his leg when he leaned on it. He gasped in pain, and quickly leaned on his right foot, looking down at his left ankle. A large purple, blue, and black bruise was on it, obviously the source of his pain. But his actions were paused when he heard a familiar sound.  
  
He heard it, along with Legolas. A soft pitter, patter, pitter, patter.  
  
The noise was coming from the cliff wall, a few feet beside him. He looked to the side and saw the creature that could only make things worse. Gollum.  
  
Legolas had his bow drawn and his arrow ready in a split second, standing next to Frodo. He had his bow pointed at Gollum, the arrow at the creature's heart.  
  
Gollum's giant blue eyes widened 'till they could no more, and he hissed.  
  
"Nasssty Elvesss! Theysss try to kill poor Smeagol, yes theys do!"  
  
Legolas pulled the string of his bow back to his ear, ready to fire.  
  
Frodo looked from Legolas to Gollum, and back again.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin stood, frozen with fear, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"You will die!" Legolas hissed, and was about to release his arrow when Frodo yelled.  
  
"No, Legolas, No!" He yelled, pushing Legolas' arms up, so the arrow flew up and out of site.  
  
"Don't shoot him, Legolas! Don't shoot him! He has done nothing to us!" Frodo yelled, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Legolas stood in bewilderment, not noticing that Frodo's hands were still on his arms, his arrow-less bow still pointing upward.  
  
"I hasn't, but I soon will!" Came the hiss of Gollum, and he jumped onto Legolas, bringing the stunned Elf to the ground. They scrambled around, but Gollum got behind Legolas and held tight to his neck with one arm, slowly chocking the Elf, while the other was wrapped tightly around his thin chest.  
  
Merry, Sam, and Pippin tried to get Gollum off of Legolas, but Gollum kicked them each away, not noticing Frodo crawling up behind him.  
  
"Let him go!" Frodo yelled, grabbing a tuft of Gollum's stringy hair and pulling his neck back so that his night-blue eyes stared into the light morning-glory blue ones of Frodo. He unsheathed Sting and held it to Gollum's throat.  
  
"Let him go." Frodo repeated, pressing the sword harder on Gollum's throat.  
  
Gollum's arms slackened against Legolas' throat, his eyes watching Frodo's every movement.  
  
Legolas leapt up, and in a flash, had another arrow in his bow and pointed once again at Gollum's heart. He drew the string back, ready to fire.  
  
"Legolas! No!" Frodo yelled. He turned to look at Gollum, staring up at him.  
  
"You, you will go and leave this Fellowship alone. Do not come near us, or I swear you will regret it. Sting will cut your neck, and you will be dead before you hit the ground. Now, go." Frodo hissed at Gollum. He released Gollum's greasy hair, and watched as Gollum scurried away, frightened. He watched until he was sure Gollum was gone.  
  
Frodo was breathing in harsh and ragged gasps, the whole world spinning before his eyes. He swayed, his ankle sending sharp pains through his whole leg.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" said Sam worriedly, rushing to his master's side. "Mr. Frodo, are you ok? Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried as Frodo started to fall, unconscious. Sam caught his master across the chest before he fell onto the ground.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry and Pippin cried, rushing over and shaking their cousin, trying to wake him.  
  
Legolas walked over, still stunned, and silently took Frodo from Sam.  
  
"You three climb up and tell them to pull me up when I pull on the rope, ok?" Legolas said to the three frantic hobbits. All three hobbits nodded, and started to climb up the blanket-rope. Sam stopped mid-climb, and yelled to Legolas: "Take care of Mr. Frodo!" and started climbing up again.  
  
Legolas waited for what seemed like a life time, when the rope started to shake, probably telling him to grab on.  
  
He did so, wrapping the rope securely around his waist, and holding Frodo in the crook of one arm, while the other tightly grasped the rope.  
  
He pulled gently on the rope, signaling those above him to start pulling. While being pulled up, Legolas softly brushed away the sweat-soaked curls off of Frodo's pale but hot forehead, whispering to him.  
  
"You're going to be al right, Frodo. You're going to be al right." He whispered into the hobbit's leaf-shaped ear, just as the faces of the rest of the Fellowship swam into view through the snow constantly swirling around them.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
How did ya like it, huh? Read and review! The next chapter is comin' up next! 


	6. Something nice to wake up to

-I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters. Though everybody wishes they did.-  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo awoke in the warmth of someone's large arms. He opened his eyes and blearily looked up into the face of his holder. When his eyes finally focused, he found that Aragorn's concerned grey eyes staring back into his confused blue ones.  
  
"Hello Frodo, how are you feeling?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"I'm feeling fine." Frodo said.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "You are not feeling fine and you know it, now Frodo, tell me how you are feeling." -sternly. Frodo knew he'd better tell.  
  
"A bit dizzy. My head hurts, and also my foot."  
  
"And?" Aragorn pressed.  
  
"Hot." Frodo said. He did not know why he was hot, considering the weather, but he just was.  
  
"You have a high fever." He pressed his terribly cold hand to Frodo's terribly hot forehead. It felt good.  
  
Presently Sam walked over with a soaked cloth. When he saw his master was awake, he was ecstatic, but tried to remain calm. He handed Aragorn the cloth and knelt next to his master, while Aragorn placed the cool cloth on Frodo's forehead.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Frodo! How are you feeling?" Sam asked jovially.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "You know asking him that won't do you any good, Sam. We all know exactly what he is going to say, the stubborn hobbit!"  
  
Sam grinned and nodded. He looked back onto Frodo's flushed face. "Why, you gave everyone that was up here a right scare when they saw you, Mr. Frodo! Thought you was dead, yes siree!" He laughed. "Aragorn nearly cried!"  
  
Aragorn puckered his lips. "No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did! I could see the tears in your eyes! And when he checked your pulse, I could see that a few tears had already fallen. Then he laughed, right happy he was when he noticed you weren't dead!"  
  
Frodo smiled. He never knew Aragorn had loved him that much! Frodo yawned, and closed his eyes a moment when the world started spinning, but only slowly, as if it had worn itself out. Aragorn whispered something to Sam, and Sam nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Would you like to hear a story?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure Sam, I'd love that." Frodo answered. He knew what Sam and Aragorn were doing, and he was grateful for it.  
  
Aragorn leaned back against the rock wall, shifting Frodo into a more comfortable position. Sam crawled to the wall and leaned against it as well, putting his head against Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Once upon a time, in the beautiful green land of Rivendell." Sam started sleepily.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and shifted in Aragorn's arms so that he was a little warmer, letting Sam's gentle voice lull him to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!  
  
And sorry this is such a short chapter!  
  
No flames please just constructive criticism if you want.  
  
I will try to update more! 


	7. Always there for you

-I do not own LOTR or any of its characters-  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo awoke to find he was again in someone's warm arms, but this time they were that of Legolas. He noticed they were walking once again, but also noticed with a bit of panic that they were leaning down as Legolas walked. He looked up and was surprised to see Legolas watching him amusedly.  
  
"Gandalf has finally agreed to go down Caradhras. We are going to go through the Mines." Legolas said. Frodo, one of his questions answered, tried to speak his last two. But Legolas seemed to be a mind reader, for he answered them for him.  
  
"I am carrying you because it would be a lot easier since I can walk on the surface of the snow. And yes, Frodo, you will be just find. Your fever broke when the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains, and your ankle shall be fine soon enough. You might not be able to walk for a while," Frodo half-smiled at this. "and I can see that makes you happy." Legolas chuckled heartily at the wide grin that had spread over Frodo's pale face.  
  
"Yes, for once I will let you all help me. But tell Strider he will be hard put getting me to drink one of his nasty teas!" Legolas laughed heartily at this, and Frodo's grin spread even further. After a few moments of silence Legolas spoke again. "You know Frodo, we all care very much about you, and we want to help you when you need it."  
  
Frodo's grin vanished from his face and he looked up at Legolas guiltily. "I know, Legolas, but when you need help so often, I just think it as weakness. And it becomes a burden when I need help so often." He said quietly.  
  
"Frodo, you are no burden to us. We are glad to help you in any way possible. We are the Fellowship of the Ring, companions given to you to help you along the way. And if you don't let us do that, then what was the use of us coming?"  
  
Frodo considered the wise words, all the while watching his other companions struggle along behind them over Legolas' shoulder. He finall sighed and said, "You are right, Legolas. I guess I didn't realize that. Thank you." He looked up gratefully at Legolas, then set his head rest on Legolas' shoulder, falling into a light doze. Legolas smiled and ran his hand through the hobbit's unruly dark curls soothingly and caringly.  
  
~*~  
  
It was night when they stopped again, under another new overhang from the cliff. Legolas handed Frodo to Strider who took him as carefully as he would a newborn babe. Strider gently sat down against the cliff wall, cradling the small form to his chest. They had taken care of Frodo's spranged ankle while he was still unconcious, the limp form of the hobbit occasionally crying out or kicking with his uninjured foot, but otherwise he was still.  
  
They had also wrapped bandages around his injured head, though the wound was not bleeding anymore, he knew it still hurt terribly. He had been sure to have Legolas check Frodo's pulse every now and then.  
  
Strider gently unwrapped the bandage around Frodo's head, whispering comforting assurances whenever Frodo's whinced or gasped through clenched teeth. Strider soaked the new bandages in the athelas water they had saved from the other night, and wrapped it around Frodo's head again.  
  
After a quick meal, which took some time and a lot of persuading to get Frodo to eat, Strider leaned against the cliff side and made Frodo as comfortable as possible without making himself uncomfortable. Frodo lay with the side of his head laying comfortably on Strider's shoulder, three layers of blankets wrapped comfortably around him. Frodo sighed contentedly against Strider's shoulder, savoring the warmth and safety he felt in Strider's arms, and Strider smiled. He really came to cherish the moments he got to spend with Frodo, for he really loved Frodo. Sometimes he felt as if Frodo were his own child, and he shook his head for thinking so. Frodo was not and never would be his child. From what he understood, Frodo was the oldest of the halflings, being about fifty. Now, Frodo didn't look fifty at all. He still looked like a young tweenager to him, and probably the whole Fellowship too.  
  
"Strider?" Strider looked up to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin looking at him uncertainly.  
  
"Yes?" Strider said.  
  
"Can we sleep here tonight?" Merry asked.  
  
"You know, just to make sure Frodo is safe." Pippin added.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes and looked at all three, his eyes dancing. "You all know you only want to sleep here because it's warm!"  
  
Sam crossed his arms in defiance. "Now, Mr. Frodo! You know we all care about you! Although," And here he let his arms fall to his sides. "it does look like you're mighty warm there."  
  
Strider sat silently with a wide smile across his face. He looked down at Frodo to see if Frodo approved.  
  
"Come over here, of course you can sleep here tonight!" Frodo said, smiling at his companions. All three smiled back at Frodo and crawled over to Strider, crowding around him. Merry lay on Strider's right, laying his head down on his shoulder and stretching his legs out. Sam lay on Strider's left, doing the same as Merry. Pippin lay down with Merry, laying his head down on Strider's upper arm while Merry wrapped a protective arm around him, resting his hand on Frodo's.  
  
Legolas smiled and walked over. "Is there room enough for one more?" He asked. Merry and Pippin were surprised, Sam looking a bit confused, and Estel smiled and again looked down at Frodo. Frodo nodded, "Of course, Legolas! There is always room for more." Legolas grinned from ear to pointed ear, and sat down nest to Sam. He laid his fair head on Sam's shoulder, and stretched his arm over Sam and laying it on the blanket covered Frodo, curling his slender hand around one of Frodo's. Frodo grasped his hand in return, and smiled at Legolas. Legolas returned the gesture, his light blue eyes twinkling. Frodo closed his eyes slowly and buried his head into Strider's chest. Strider gently tucked the blankets closer around him and set his chin gently on the top of Frodo's head, careful of the wound.  
  
Everyone that was snuggled in that little tangle of arms and legs slept peacefully that night, for that night was when they actually showed that no matter when no matter where, they would always be there for eachother.  
  
~--The End--~  
  
Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews. I've had a fun time writing this fanfic, and I love it very much. Especially this chapter, it's so snuggly and cute! ^^  
  
((By the way, Iorhael asked what Frodo heard. Well, he heard Gollum. Good? I think not. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this story.))  
  
I don't think there are many Frodo and Legolas fics out there, and I'd like to see more.  
  
((And to answer bormir's request for Legolas-getting-sick fics, I don't think that's possible. Elves don't get sick, they can't. Sorry! But I probably will be writing more Legolas and Frodo fics, because there aren't many out there!))  
  
-lilpip 


End file.
